1. This invention relates to a personal flotation device such as one which may be used for walking on water.
2. Description of the Art Practices
The first apparent use of personal flotation devices mounted to the feet is shown in Soule, U.S. Pat. No. 216,234 issued Jun. 3, 1879.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,494 issued Sep. 17, 1974, to Dougherty describes water walking pontoons which are useful for personal amusement. Dougherty's pontoons require that the user have the pontoon surround the legs up to and near the knee.
Webster, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,622 issued May 7, 1974, describes shoes for walking in water. In Webster, the shoes also require that the foot be placed within the elongated buoyant body member.
Joyce, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,430, issued Sep. 17, 1974 describes a pair of personal flotation devices which are held together by connecting means. The Joyce device also shows the insertion of the foot of the user into the flotation device.
Meredith, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,023, issued Apr. 7, 1925, describes a rudderless flotation device having foot means mounted such that the foot is above the surface of the flotation device, but completely encases the foot. Meredith also shows a hinged means for propelling the ski through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,562, issued Nov. 24, 1981, discloses a further usage of the device wherein the foot is inserted within the pontoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,562 issued Oct. 3, 1978 to Schaumann discloses a pair of buoyant flotation devices locked together by cords or other latching mechanism. The purpose of the latching mechanisms are to control the spread of the user's legs. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,069, issued Apr. 14, 1981 to Schaumann. The water walker described in the later Schaumann patent employs an elongated indentation and an elongated protuberance to replace the locking mechanism, thereby controlling spread as in the earlier Schaumann patent.
The use of flotation devices is shown in an undated article, page 65, featuring David Kiner.
The present invention provides a flotation device which does not require the feet to be placed within the flotation device. A further feature of the present invention has two rudder members and disposed between the rudder members a means for trapping fluid when the device is directed by the user's foot in the aft direction.
A further feature of the present invention is to construct the personal flotation device such that an over-hang, preferably a non-planar device is utilized to control the spread of the feet while the device is in use. Yet a further aspect of the present invention is a pole for enhanced propulsion of the personal flotation device.